BlueEyed Casanova
by bekkarific
Summary: Caroline has a suprise birthday party...Bonnie sings...Damon covered in cake frosting...Anymore need to be said- I promise not as fluffy as it sounds  Set after founders day


**Hey guys I know I should be updating my other stories but this story has just been on my mind ever since I first heard the song. Ps I don't own the VD or any of the characters. But one can dream. **

**Oh this is set a few months after founders day: Elena and Bonnie are best friends again, Bonnie has forgiven Damon and Stefan for her Grams' death, Stefan an Bonnie have created a strong friendship after battling Katherine for months and Bonnie and Damon are now allies/sort of friends. **

General POV

It was the week before Caroline's seventeenth birthday and considering the year she has had firstly her 'relationship' with Damon (even though she doesn't know exactly what went on) and then the car crash. Her friends and boyfriend decided she needed a big blowout, therefore decided to throw her a huge surprise party at the grill.

Bonnie POV

Since Matt was taking Caroline the mall before the party, it was up to me and Elena to check everything over. And unfortunately for me Elena is anything but not a perfectionist.

"Erm balloons"

"Check"

"Banners"

"Check"

"Music"

"Check"

"Dj"

"Check" Tyler shouted down from the stage whilst plugging in sound equipment. Cursing both me and Elena to giggle

"Food"

"Check and Stefan's picking up the cake right?" I asked Elena

"Yeah he is" she then got that mega-watt smile on her face from thinking about Stefan. Things have been going alot better for them since Damon decided to back off. I then noticed how tired I was and decided to interrupt her thoughts of the younger Salvatore.

"Come on Elena, we've been here for hours, everything is perfect. Plus we still need to get dressed" I said sighing exaggeratingly. Looking down at my gym clothes, Elena had basically ripped my arm off at the end of school saying '_Come on, bonnie we need to get everything ready' _which unfortunately didn't leave me any time to change. So I've been following Elena around the grill for the past three hours helping set up in nothing but my tiny track shorts a vest top and my favourite pair of high tops.

Elena took one last glance around before she decided everything was done, taking my arm and pulling my toward the door, whilst I was silently hoping she wouldn't see anything that need doing. She was seriously going OCD about this party, I was calling her Caroline the second, which she didn't find as funny as I did.

Making are way out of the door we where nearly bowled over by Stefan and Damon flouncing in opening both of the double doors. Apparently the Salvatore's need to make an entrance. We both nearly fell back on out asses but fortunately lighting quick vampire hands shot out and caught us. I looked over to see that Stefan had caught Elena by the small of her back, looking like when you would dip you're partner during a dance, whilst balancing the cake in the other. This distracted me from the fact that I felt cool hands slink around my waist steadying myself on something hard. Only to turn and see that something hard was the chest of Damon Salvatore. I immediately pulled myself up and took a step away from him, just because we were sort of friends now doesn't mean that I don't want to kill him every five minutes. Especially with that stupid smug smirk plastered on his face.

"Well hello to you to little witch" he smiled lecherously looking my up and down

"Hello psychotic vampire" I said smiling smugly back. Talk about laughing at your own joke.

"Nice outfit by the way "he replied, his eyes still looking over the expanse of my body. I scoffed and rolled my eyes before turning my head away quickly to hide the blush of embarrassment creeping up on my cheeks, from being basically half naked in front of the prying eyes of Damon Salvatore.

Both Elena and Stefan rolled their eyes at the interaction before turning and heading off to put the cake on the table with the rest of the food. The whole time they were gone consisted of Damon looking at me like a piece of meat and me trying not to look him in the eye. Finally they arrived back after a few minutes of what felt like hours.

"So why did it take you and Damon to pick up a cake?" Elena asked Stefan once they had rejoined us.

"He said he wanted to see if any hen parties had ordered a cake so he could jump out of it" Stefan replied with a rare smile that graced his features.

"What Damon gotten fed up with all the fraternity girls that you and Jeremy have been compelling your going after brides-to-be instead?" I asked sarcastically **(A/N since its set after founder's day Jeremy is a vampire and had been learning the ways of Damon. Not the evil stuff)**

"Hey just doing a public service little witch, showing these ladies what they are giving up" he replied smugly, his smirk still firmly fixed on his face

"Yeah STD's" I muttered, well aware that he could hear her.

"What little witch jealous?" he asked grinning

"Oh yeah, Damon will you please jump out of a cake for me and have sex covered in frosting" I begged sarcastically, mock puking at the thought.

"See little witch all you had to do was ask" his grin grew wicked

"Okay sorry to break up the little love fest here, but me and Bonnie have to go and get ready. See you guys later" Elena interjected. Before kissing Stefan on the cheek and pulling me out the door.

"Bye little witch. Oh by the way what's your favourite frosting flavour" he asked still grinning

"Chocolate" I yelled as Elena pulled me towards her car.

...

When me and Elena arrived the place was packed, we had invited basically all of our high school class, wanting it to be the biggest and best party that Caroline had ever had.

Luckily for me Elena hadn't been as intense about getting ready as she had been about setting up, but she had insisted that she had to be my hair. So now walked in wearing my new strapless white dress that fell just above the knee with gold high heeled gladiator sandals and a messy bun at the back of my head with a few loose curls hanging down my back. Plus some gold bangles that went halfway up my forearm including some gold eye shadow dusted on my lids and thick black lashes with a thin coat of pink gloss on my lips. Elena had commented that my dress looked like something a Greek princess would have worn so I kind of went on with at that theme. Whilst Elena had gone more a fifties pin up style, wearing a tight fitting red halter neck dress that ended just above the knee, with matching red stilettos. Her make-up was in a simple fifties style with scarlet red lips, thick black eyelashes and just a thin line of eyeliner with a flick at the end. Her hair was in its usual style, the straight dark locks cascaded down her back with a small rose clip pulling one side back.

We looked around the room I had to admit we did a good job. Twinkle lights went around the rooms edges and down to the stage most of the tables where pushed back to create a huge place for dancing. The bar and the tables were drizzled in yellow and pink glitter (Caroline's favourite colours) and the balloons were in the same colours just odd ones around the room, not to make it seem childish.

After absorbing the awesome-ness of the party we had created we noticed Stefan coming over. He cleaned up nice, wearing a dark blue shirt and a black suit with a deep red tie, to match Elena dress I assume.

"Hey" he said smiling namely at Elena, who had her mega-watt smile again, causing me to chuckle a little. "Wow you guys look amazing "

"Yeah we know" I said jokingly. Stefan chuckled and then proceeded to tell Elena how beautiful she looked; I knew it was my cue to leave.

"Okay I'm going to get a drink give you two love birds some alone time" I said smiling, throwing a wink at Elena.

Heading over to the bar I was surprised and unsurprised at the same time to see Damon there. I mean Damon Salvatore was always at a bar or drinking, so that was unsurprising. But what was he doing here, at Caroline's party?

I made my way up the bar towards where he was leaning against it. And had a chance to take in what he was wearing. He had on black Armani suit, with a white shirt unbuttoned at the top - just enough to peak at the top of his well defined chest- paired a loose black tie. And very expensive looking Italian leather shoes _'All black typical Damon. What does he have against the colour spectrum?'_ His hair in his usual bed head style, but it worked for him. He looked good actually, really good, like stupidly hot '_Okay silly Bonnie stop fantasying about Damon Salvatore' _I thought to myself as I approached him.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you a little old to be hanging around teenagers birthday parties"

"Well hello Bonnie, don't you look ravishing this evening" he spoke glancing at me appreciatively, causing me to blush a little "And to answer your question I was invited"

"Really" I asked kind of shocked, I mean Stefan would jump at the chance to get rid of him for the evening , so it couldn't have been him, and Elena knew it would make Caroline unhappy to have him there so that rules out her. And I certainly didn't invite him and I don't think Damon talks to anyone else.

"Yes really" he answered

"By who?" I asked again completely clueless

"The blond one, erm mutt"

"Matt" I questioned

"Whatever" he said, waving my correction off, causing me to roll my eyes in irritation.

"Wait...why would matt invite you. He doesn't even like you and Caroline certainly doesn't"

"Oh you wound me Bonnie" clutching his hand dramatically to his chest "To say no one likes me, plenty of people like me, you for one" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. It looked completely stupid making me giggle

"I didn't say nobody likes you, just those to people, and I tolerate you. There's a difference. I would have no problem with setting you ass on fire" I grinned wickedly

"Spicy, I like it" causing me to roll my eyes yet again

"Quit changing the subject, why did Matt invite you?" I asked getting impatient

"He cornered me yesterday outside of your school, thrust an invite into my hand and said '**Consider it a thank you'** before turning and walking away. And before you ask, I have no idea a thank you for what; I decided not to question it's a free bar after all" he grinned

I stood there in shock '_What possible reason was there for Matt to thank Damon, I think I'm going to need to have a little chat with my friend_'.

"Earth to Bonnie" Damon snapped his fingers in front of my face "Blondie-bear is about to arrive" he nodded towards to the door.

"Oh right, thanks" he nodded at me before I made my way to the DJ station. Telling Tyler to play the song when she came in.

Caroline came in giggling with Matt wearing her new strapless yellow dress with a pink flower in her hair holding it up in a neat bun. And yellow heels with the gold necklace that had a C on it, which I had bought her for her present. We told matt to by her an outfit that would match the colours tonight. She came into the room instantly screaming when everybody shouted "SURPRISE!" and her favourite song started playing over the speakers.

_Where it began _

_I can't begin to knowin' _

_But then I know it's growin' strong _

_Was in the spring _

_And spring became the summer _

_Who'd have believed you'd come along _

_Hands, touchin' hands _

_Reachin out _

_Touchin' me _

_Touchin' you_

_Sweet Caroline_

Trust Caroline's favourite song to be one with her name in. I saw Damon pretending to puke out of the corner of my eye before smirking at me.

_Good times never seemed so good _

_I've been inclined _

_To believe they never would _

As the song continued I made my way down from the DJ booth towards Caroline. Who let out an ear piercing scream when she saw me and Elena, who oddly enough turned up at the same time. She ran and engulfed us both in a hug.

"I can't believe you guys did this!" she screamed and huge smile plastered on her face "it's just...wow... thank you both so much!" she continued to scream. Before squeezing us in a hug so tight it nearly cut of my air supply.

I giggled at her happiness "You're very welcome care-bare. You deserve it. This night is all yours enjoy it" I smiled back at her, Elena doing the same. She hugged us both one more time before screaming and going to greet more people with the same enthusiasm. Making me giggle again.

I looked around and spotted matt, who Caroline had seemed to have forgotten about in her enthusiasm. He was stood to the side talking to Stefan, the two of them had formed a friendship of sorts when, Matt was attacked by Tyler in his werewolf form Stefan saved him before Tyler could do any real damage. In the wake however Matt found out Stefan was a vampire which led to him finding it everything out, me, Tyler and Damon included. Damon was dead set against it, saying that he would compel him to forget, but me and Stefan disagreed and explained everything about the founder's council and Katherine. He took it all really well actually; he now helps out with Mr. Saltzman sometimes, kind of like and unofficial vampire slayer. Causing me and Elena to come out with Buffy jokes every time we see him.

"Hi guys" I shouted over the music as I approached them. Matt was dressed in a dark blue suit and a crisp white shirt with a bright pink tie, Caroline obviously made him wear. They both smiled as I joined them, turning matt "Well don't you clean up nice. Nice tie by the way" he looked at his tie sighing. I just couldn't resist mocking him.

"Yeah Caroline made me do wear it" he sighed again looking up at me and Stefan irritation when we just burst out laughing. Although Stefan, tried to mask it.

"Im so glad that Elena chose a red dress" he said looking down at his own tie, which sent me off giggling again.

Once I had sobered some I looked at matt who still looked a bit peeved at the two of us "I'm sorry Matt" I stuttered trying not to laugh again "It's a lovely tie...matches your eyes" I continued to burst out laughing again, Stefan with me. Matt having enough of our mockery walked over to the bar leaving me and Stefan still having a laugh at his expense.

Once we calmed down, wiping a tear from my eye I turned to Stefan who still had a smile on his face. He suited it, I preferred him when he was happy, he brooded too much which I told him on many occasions _'it made him look all emo'_ which he countered _'I am not all emo'_ I liked having around he was a good friend. Therefore I made it my personal mission to make sure that him and Elena where always happy. Even if that meant taking Damon off their hands every now and them, he actually wasn't that bad when he stopped being a horny- child of Satan which was not that often. Thinking of Damon reminded me why I came over here in the first place.

"Hey did you know Damon is here" I asked Stefan, whose smile never faulted. He and Damon where acting like brothers again now that Katherine was back. It was nice to see them get along again, back to the brothers they were before the she-devil came along.

"yeah I he actually, came in with me I asked him why was he here. I mean its not bad that he's here I just assumed he would be jumping out of cake some were" we both smiled at the thought of this afternoon's conversation. "He also said that he was invited, by matt. I was about to ask him when you came over"

"Yeah he told me the same thing" I continued "I was coming over to ask matt about it too. When we were distracted by the tie" we both let out a snicker at the thought.

"Yeah well I doubt he's in the mood the talk to us now" he said still smirking

"I guess I'll ask him later then, I better not make any Buffy jokes tonight either. Seriously my sarcasm with him is getting worse then Damon" I let out a mock shudder at the thought. Whilst Stefan just laughed. My phone buzzed at that moment, i pulled it out of my little white silk clutch, looking at a text from Elena

Elena STBS: hey get your butt over here care wants us to do her b-day wishes x (**a/n: STBS means Soon To Be Salvatore)**__

TheLW: KK b right there x

"Well I gotta go the queen is requesting my presence" I said dramatically.

"Sorry to keep thee from my liege" he added bowing. I couldn't help but laugh as I turned to walk away I hear him shout "Hey if matt's Buffy doesn't that make you willow" I turned to see him smirking at the grimace on my face.

"Oh don't you start I get enough witch names from Damon" he then grinned at me, so I decided to get a little pay back "Okay then if I'm willow that means your Angel!" the grin dropped from his face and a smirk (one I had managed to perfect from Damon) appeared on mine

Taking in my smirk I heard him mutter "Your sarcasm is getting like my brother" I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"See ya later angel" I giggled as I walked away.

...

As I approached to the booth where Elena and Caroline were sat they both turned to me with wicked grins on their faces. I could tell I was not going to like this birthday wish. (The birthday wish was something that Caroline had made up on her tenth birthday, where as well as giving her a present, as her best friends we had to grant one wish of hers, as long as it didn't involve streaking or anything like that)

I stopped at the table and curtseyed much to amusement of Stefan who followed me and took the seat next to Elena. "Your wish is my command my queen" I added dramatically.

Caroline giggled at this as I slid into the booth at the seat next to her. "Well I and Elena have been discussing it" I threw a mock scowl at Elena who smiled innocently "And for my birthday wish, I want you to sing"

"Sing" I asked disbelievingly, I knew I wasn't going to like this wish.

"Yep" Caroline replied adding a pop the 'P' "I want you to sing on karaoke, right now in front of everyone"

"Why" I asked starting to feel nervousness creep up in my stomach, I wasn't good in front of big crowds

"Because you have an amazing voice Bonnie Bennett and it's time you let people know it" she smiled encouragingly "and it's my birthday, I haven't heard you sing in so long" she continued pleadingly. I sat mouth still hanging open in shock "and there's no point arguing it's my birthday wish and I've already told Tyler. You're up in five minutes" she added resolutely

The moment I heard five minutes that niggling nervousness blow up into full blown butterflies. No not butterflies, moths, giant moths, huge moths the kind Godzilla fought. I felt sick, I'm sure I went green in the face. I have horrible friends _'How could they do this to me!'_

I looked up to see the smiling faces of my so called 'friends' and knew there was no way out of this.

"Any particular requests?" I asked, willing the nervousness to go away

"Oh I think you know what i want" she said in a sing-song.

Oh no, I knew exactly what she wanted, she had forced me to listen to this song everyday for the past month. But before I had time to argue Tyler's voice came over the microphone _'That was not five minuets' _I thought despairingly, thinking of my impending doom.

"As a special birthday treat to Caroline, our very own Miss Bonnie Bennett has volunteered to sing a song for her"

'_Volunteered'_ I mentally scoffed '_more like shang-highed'_ I threw one more pleading look at Caroline who just simply shook her head with a huge smile. I knew my fate was sealed '_Might as well get this over with'_ I left my bag on the table and made my way over to the stage reminding myself to take deep breaths. I grabbed the mic off Tyler who was smiling apologetically at me, giving him a wry smile back I looked out into the audience; I tried not to think about the amount of eyes on me. Taking a deep breath my eye sub-concisely drifted to wear Damon was stood at the bar. His eyes fixed intently on my, with one eye-brow quoffed almost challengingly (I tried not to think of how – I dare say sexy- he was when he did that) almost daring me to sing. Before smirking at me and turning back to some senior girl he was trying to chat up. For some reason that made my blood boil, all signs of nervousness where chucked out of the window, how dare he try and challenge me to sing (I tried to ignore the fact that it might have something to do with the girl he was chatting up) a thought then occurred to me I could kill two birds with one stone, I could prove Damon wrong and kill his chances at getting laid to night._ ' I could have fun with this'_ I smirked then turned my back to the audience as the music started.

I began to sway my hips to the beat

_Whoa oh oh _

_Whoa oh oh _

_Whoa oh oh _

I turned to face the crowd as I sang to first line looking pointedly at Damon. Who to my pleasure had his eyebrows raised in surprise.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

I moved from my place on the stage, Tyler twirling me as I passed him, making my giddy. I started to pull a few boys to dance in the middle of the dance floor with me, looking at Damon ever now and then. (Not that I wanted to make him jealous, okay)__

He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life  


I then made my way over to where Damon was stood, not even bothering to look at my eyes fixed pointedly on his 'date' I was singing the lyrics directly to her .

_I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I know where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice  
_

I then leaned on the bar in the space between Damon and his 'date' my head whipping between them as I sang the lyrics to them. Focusing on his 'date' when I sang the last line.

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova _(Date)  
_Leaning up against the record machine _(Damon)_  
Looks like a cool drink of water _(Date)  
_But he's candy-coated misery _(Damon)  
_He's the devil in disguise _(Date)_  
A snake with blue eyes _(Damon)_  
And he only comes out at night _(Date)_  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight _(Damon)_  
You better run for your life _(Date)

Pulling the girl away from the bar with me in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with her (I'm not being mean she seem to enjoy it) I continued to sing the lyrics to her.

_Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember  
_

I then moved back on to the stage with the crowd cheering me on I decided to give it my all. I looked over to the booth where my friends where sitting to see Caroline smiling ecstatically at me along with Elena. And Stefan throwing amused glances at Damon before smiling knowingly at me.

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

Oh you better run for your life 

_Oh you better run for your life_

I sang the last few lines softly as the music faded out and the crowd started cheering and clapping. I couldn't help but feel proud, I looked over to see Damon standing alone at the bar his 'date' clearly having got the message. He was staring at me his expression conflicted between pride and pissed. I just raised an eyebrow at him and winked before claiming off the stage to go and see Caroline, nearly missing his face turning into a grin.

Damon POV

As she began to sing I was amazed, a look the she surely saw on my face. Her voice was wonderful it was soft, yet powerful, and could hit the notes perfectly. I found myself wondering why I never heard her sing before. As she sang the first verse she looked directly at me, obviously accepting my challenge. I listened to her sing it was heavenly, even though I was sure I never heard it before, some chick wining on about something. I got out from having to deal with that crap when I dumped Caroline, even though I have an unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift, there's only so much a man could take. And one more Miley Cyrus song I would have gladly staked myself self there and then. But with bonnie singing the song became intoxicating.

I watched as she made her way down off the stage, my jaw clenching slightly as that dog spun her around. As she made her way on to the dance floor and started dancing, I couldn't help but notice how enticing she was when she swayed her hips to the beat. My jaw visibly clenching tightly this time when she started grinding into some guys that she pulled in to the middle. (I was not jealous okay. I just don't like the way they where touching my little witch. Yes and I did say 'my' she is my...friend after all) those guys just didn't seem right. I was relieved (Yes relieved, although more appropriate joyous, gleeful, over the moon) when she moved away from those guys (perverts) and started to make her way over to me. Although I was a little pissed that she didn't even acknowledge me, she seem to be more focussed on the girl next to me, what was her name Tracy, Tina well something like that _'Wait was Bonnie Bennett jealous' _the thought for some reason made me happy. I started to listen to the lyrics as she sang them to the nameless girl, although it was hard to concentrate when bonnie looked so... beautiful if that word even sums up how captivating she looked. Her cheeks where a little flustered and she had a big beautiful smile on her face (That I secretly wished she would use just for me) and that voice...that voice it was so silky smooth I could not believe I had never truly heard it before today.

She then leaned on the bar right next to me so close our faces where almost touching as she sang, alternating between me and the girl. I wanted nothing more than to close the gap between us and taste those full luscious lips. But that would mean silencing that beautiful voice, I was torn. I started listening to the lyrics that where basically slating me, and calling me a man-whore (Which I okay maybe I was, but what else is a man supposed to do in a 165 years? go the school like Stefan? yeah okay) I could see the mischievous gleam in her eye (That I found utterly sexy) as she pulled the nameless girl on to the dance floor and began dance with her (Prompting a lot of girl on girl fantasies for later) whilst still singing to her.

As she moved on back on to the stage he voice became more powerful, fully giving herself to the song. Looking over to where the Scooby gang where sat I watched my brother throw amused smirks at me (Stefan smirking, the world must truly be coming to an end) and then sharing a knowing glance with Bonnie (knowing what exactly?) As the song faded away, Bonnie's voice became silk as she sang the last few lines softly.

As the song finished completely the crowd (to rightly) burst into cheers and applause I was amazed I glanced around to find the nameless girl down the bar chatting up some other guy. I realised that Bonnie Bennett had just effectively cock-blocked me, I had to say that I was a little proud, although I never let her know it. I looked over to see her staring at me with an eyebrow raised in pride, before winking and taking of it the Caroline's direction. _'Game on little witch'_

**Don't worry guys there's going to be another chapter to end the night I just could wait to post this. So I guess my one shot is gonna be a two shot after all. **


End file.
